


A Different Kind of ‘Artist’

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: How about male!Reader is an assassin and trying to hide it from Stefano thinking he would freak out and leave since Reader doesn’t know about Stefano’s “art”. A little bit of angst with a fluffy, as fluffy as Stefano can be, ending?This was a request from my writing blog "mythologyandwriting"





	1. Chapter 1

Things in Union had went south rapidly- there was a long period of time where everything fine, people hardly done anything wrong and everyone seemed really happy with what they were doing. And then Something happened. 

A virus. That’s what many of the citizens had thought. Making people turn on each other, disfiguring them in some ways. You had to be careful everywhere you went, keep an eye out for threats, take them out before they could take you out. After all that was how you were trained.

You’re an assassin, hit-man, contract killer. Whatever title took your fancy, they all pretty much meant the exact same thing in the end. Kill people to earn money and make a living for yourself. 

However upon meeting Stefano and joining him trying to survive together, the two of you found your own safe room to try and hold out for as long as you can before help arrived.

You decided as time went on and the two of you had grown closer, that you should keep your occupation secret. Fearing that Stefano would freak out and leave you. You didn’t know what Stefano did when he was out of the safe house that the two of you shared. But of course you wanted to know, why he was so eager to go out every day, never daring to ask him about it. 

Until now that is.

You decided to follow him-follow him through out the roads and through different homes, staying as far back and as quiet as you could be so he didn’t know that you were following him in the shadows. Stefano had lead you to City Hall, this peaked your interest as there isn’t really much in City Hall.

He entered the building, letting the door close behind himself, you stayed put, a few feet away ad waited for a couple of seconds before you quickly jogged across the deserted road and over to the steps of City Hall.

You reached a hand out and carefully took a hold of the cold door handle, pushing the metal down you leaned into the door a little bit and slowly opened the door-not too much, just enough so that you could peer into the foyer of the building, upon deeming it safe to enter you pushed the door open just enough for you to slip in. 

Letting the door close behind yourself. The door creaked loudly as it shut heavily back into place. 

And you stood there. Greeted by dim lights and quietness. With only the sound of your breathing and the occasional shuffling noises to be heard. You looked around, your head turning to where the shuffling noises had been coming from. 

“Follow the noises I suppose” you spoke more to yourself than anyone-not that anyone was near you-quietly, an uneasy feeling bubbled up from the pit of your stomach and filled your chest, but you tried push it aside, turning your body in the direction you wanted to head. It took you a few moments before you actually started to move towards the noises.

You pushed the door open and took a slow, cautious step into the large room, your [e/c] eyes looked around the well lit room until they fell upon Stefano, who was huddled over a camera tripod, attaching a camera to it. You assumed at least there was one already set up, already pointing towards an empty corner in the room. 

You let out a small hum, just loud enough for Stefano to hear you. And he did. He turned around quickly, camera in hand, his eyes wide as he saw you standing there.

“What are you doing here?” He asked you slowly in his thick accent  
“I could ask you the same thing” you retorted, raising a hand you made a small gesture towards the camera that had been set up.

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes darting over to the already set up camera and then over to you quickly “I’m….” He trailed off slowly, it looked to you as if he was trying to make up an excuse. You waited patiently for an answer, crossing your arms over your chest as you tapped your foot impatiently.

“I am doing some…art.” He said after a little while, pausing before he finished his sentence off.  
“…..Art…..?” You asked him slowly.  
“Yes. Art.”He quipped quickly, clearly not at all happy with the fact that you had followed him and that you’re asking questions. 

You moved over to the camera that had already been set up, looking it over you gave a small hum. 

“Get away from the camera.” Stefano said loudly, causing you to jump away from the camera suddenly, your head whipping around to Stefano. 

“Don’t you trust me? With the camera? And what kinda of ‘art’ do you do?” You questioned him. Stefano rolled his eyes and moved over to you. “Trust you? You followed me here, so no. At the moment I don’t.” He shot back. 

“You were keeping things a secret!” you told him.   
“It had nothing to do with you” he replied grumpily, waving a hand in the air as if he was merely brushing your words away “I was curious” you responded, sounding agitated as if you needed some kind of reason to be there. But you supposed you did in a way, so you settled for that as an answer, which you thought was good enough. 

Stefano clearly wasn’t happy about that answer, grunting in response to your reply and basically giving you the cold shoulder, as if that would someone get you to leave him alone but it did not “you don’t need to be such a…a….dismissive dick” you spouted out, not actually thinking about what you were going to say to him. 

“Leave.” Stefano said simply, seemingly unphased by the last words that came out of your mouth, but you refused to moved. You refused to leave. You just simply refused “no” you told him in an oddly calm, unwavering voice. 

He turned slowly, his breathing slow and even, his eyes narrowed at you and he strode over to you quickly, you took a few quick steps backwards, trying to put a little bit of space between the two of you, you recognized the look in his eyes-it was the same look you had whenever you had a job to do. 

Stefano grabbed a hold of your throat in his hand tightly, his nails barely piercing your skin, his face is so close to yours that you could feel his soft warm breathes against your skin. The air felt thick and heavy around the two of you.

“If you want to know about my art so eagerly then perhaps I shall show you.” He growled out. Your hands went to his wrist, you knew how to get out of this hold, you remembered your training but you couldn’t do anything without revealing that little side of yourself that didn’t quite want to tell him about.

“Show…Me?” You got out slowly, he gave a small spine tingling growl “you wont like it.” He warned, something flashed across his eyes. You swallowed hard and eyed him “I have seen a lot worse…” you trailed off, you weren’t lying, you had seen worse and most of it had happened on your part. 

“Of course you have” he spoke with a small laugh, letting go of your neck. You couldn’t help but suck in a deep breath of air, both because you needed it and because it was a breath of relief. 

“So….” He trailed off, turning his back on you and grabbed your hand, not saying a word about it “….lets show you my art.” The air around the two of you had changed into a much lighter one, something seemed a little different about him and you liked it. 

“Lead the way..” You muttered, Stefan gave a not so gentle tug of your arm, indicating for you to follow him and you did, a bubble of curiosity swelled up in your chest as you followed him towards a hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Since you found out about Stefano’s ‘art’ a couple of weeks ago, Stefano had kept you close to himself- as to not lose you to anything or anyone if there was anyone still alive. And some times brought you along to help him set a few things up.

Over the last few days you had told Stefano about your occupation. He listened to what you had to say to him, he made a few comments about it, he mentioned that he also didn’t mind what your job is or what it used to be. In fact he found it more interesting if anything. 

Today wasn’t like the other days where you and Stefano would go out, set up a little area for his art and watch as the scene unfolds in front of the two of you once he had one of his ‘models’. Instead you and Stefano stayed in the small safe house, there was at the moment no new ‘models’ for him to use and he had been acting weird-weirder than usual over the last couple of days. 

You sat, not too far away from Stefano with your feet on the table in front of you, every once in a while you could feel his eyes on you. You had your head buried in a book that you had found laying around in one of the many abandoned houses that littered Union on one of your searches for supplies.

It some what eased your boredom on days like this where there was nothing to do.

“Okay” you sighed out deeply, moving your feet from the table and to the carpeted floor beneath you, this drew Stefano’s attention from something he had been playing with absentmindedly, he looked over to you, brushing some of his dark hair from his eye, he made a small humming sound, as if he was interested in what you were going to say next.

“What’s wrong? You’re not acting yourself, you’re not talking about what you want to do next, you’re not enthusing about the things you usually do and you’ve been staring at me on and off for most of the day. What’s wrong?” You asked him, hoping to get an answer from him. 

“Nothing.” He replied after a little while.   
“Nothing?” You repeated and Stefano nodded his head as a response.   
“Thinking.” He stated after another while.   
“Thinking?” You asked him slowly, a frown slowly forming on your face and once again he nodded his head as a response. 

He wasn’t being much of a help which irritated you. You closed the book, the index finger of your right hand being used as a book mark and you shifted on the seat to look at him more. 

“That isn’t really helpful, considering you usually think aloud.” You told him, puffing your cheeks out a bit. Stefano raised a brow at you and leaned forwards in his chair, his fingers pressed together. “Perhaps I wanted my thoughts to be private this time” he offered as an explanation. 

“I suppose that could be a reason” you nodded thoughtfully before you shrugged your shoulders “…but I find it highly out of character for you” Stefano smiled at you, this was soft and sweet and was nothing like his mischievous and ‘I’m going to do some art’ smile, it was a genuine soft and smile that you had never thought you’d see on him.

“Perhaps you could help me.” Stefano said as he got up from his chair, you looked up a him, confused as to what he wanted your help with “help with what?” You questioned, removing your index finger from between the pages of the book and placed it on the arm of the seat you’re sitting on. 

He nodded his briefly “with my thought.” Your eyebrows drew together in confusion, you still weren’t sure what he was talking about “okay…sure.” You muttered slowly “but what is your thought that you need help with?” You asked him, really wanting to know what he was talking about and what he wanted you to help him with. 

“I was thinking of setting up a date.” He simply said, he had taken to pacing the small room that the two of you are in. You stayed still, watching him carefully and quietly, Stefan then spoke again “our first date that is” he clarified, he had assumed that since you were being quiet you didn’t respond to what he had said to you, had gotten you confused.

“’Our first date’?” You asked him as you raised your hands and made quotation marks in the air as you repeated the words he had said. “Yes.” He nodded. You went quiet again, dropping your hands from the air. 

Stefan had stopped pacing the room and turned to you, watching you carefully as you stood up from your seat, your chest heaved as you let out a deep sigh “I think you missed a very crucial step somewhere along the line.” You told him. 

You were feeling bold. And while neither of you had confessed your attraction towards each other you both sort of felt it. You walked over to him, coming to a stop just in front of him with only a few cementers of space between the two of you. 

“Oh? And that would be?” He asked you in a near quiet voice, a smirk appearing on the corner of his lips. That was a little telltale sign that he had a plan and you were playing right into his hands. Doing exactly what he wanted you to do. But you didn’t care. 

“Ask me out” you whispered to him, closing the small gap between the two of you, your hands cupped his cheeks and you pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
